


The simple thought of touching you {DISCONTINUED}

by isasam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isasam/pseuds/isasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes Calum and he is fine with just being friends, really. But when he wakes up with his best friend grinding against him, everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are not in a band in this story. They still live together but let's say they have just finished high shool. I do not claim anything but the plot and the story! I am not writing their characters like they are in real life.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance oTL

Do you see? How much I long for you? How much it makes me crazy? The simple thought of touching you, just looking at you makes me feel as if my heart is jumping out of my chest. I do not think I have ever felt something like this. Will you reject me? Find me disgusting? You will and I will shatter once you will tell me.

I felt light seeping in from the windows through my closed eyes an I tried to turn away but something held me in place. Somebody had put his arms around me, trapping me in a hug which almost made it hard to breath. What really made it hard for me to breath was the person who those arms around me belonged to. My best friend. I felt my face flush into an embarrassing shade of red as well as making my heart flutter. I froze in place and tried to remain calm which did work until the person behind me decided to move, rolling his hips against my behind almost too casually. Not that I actually minded but it was surely making it hard to concentrate. 

"Cal ..." I mumbled quietly between clenched teeth, trying to sound as relaxed as possible. It sounded strained and the older boy behind me did not react at all. Instead, he rolled his hips against me with slightly more force and I could feel an obvious boner against my ass. 

'Well, fuck.' I could feel his warm breath fanning over the sensitive skin of my neck and I almost lost it. I took a deep breath, trying to think of something which made it possible to escape this situation without making it any more awkward. Just in that moment Calum turned around, freeing me from the suffocating grip he had on me. I let out a huff and rolled out of bed, scrambling to my feet to leave the room, reaching the door just in time to hear the muffled cry of a name. 

My name. 

I froze in place for a second before I quickly rushed out of our shared room, entering the bathroom next to it and slamming the door shut without caring how much noise it made so early in the morning. 

That did just not happen. I felt my whole face flushing while I imagined what Calum may have dreamt about me. Well, actually it was obvious. A sex dream. About me. I let out an involuntary squeak which really was not manly at all and locked the door behind me. Certainly, Calum would want to clean himself after his sticky adventure and I sure as hell did not want him in here with me. I let my thoughts wander, unintentionally going back to the feeling of my best friend thrusting up against me as I felt my own pants tighten. 

'Oh.' I cursed my raging hormones for reacting so sensitively to everything and shaked my head. I was not going to jerk off to the thought of Calum dreaming of me, there was no way I would be able to look him in the eye afterwards. But then, would I be able to now? Knowing that he obviously had a dream about me.

I let out a groan and stripped out of my clothes, stoically ignoring my dick greeting me once it was freed and stepping into the shower then, turning on the cold water on full blast. Once underneath the stream I scraped over my skin awkwardly, trying to avoid the burning ache in my lower regions, hoping for it to just go away. Eventually, the ache died down and I hieved out a sigh of relief. I quickly proceeded to clean myself of any dirt and got out just in time to hear someone knocking on the door. 

"Luke? It's you, right? Let me in, I need pee." Calum's voice echoed through the thin wooden door and I halted in my steps, shouting for him to wait maybe just tad too loud, even stuttering while my cheeks heated up again. 'I'm like a little school girl, dammit' Hastily, I wrapped a towel around my waist and gathered my clothes before I made my way to the door to unlock it, swiftly passing by Calum without sparing him any glance. I could almost feel his confused eyes on my back but he did not make any signs of wanting to hold me back. I heard the bathroom door shut just as I entered our room. Groaning quietly, I leaned my back against the door. It was likely that I was giving this situation way too much thought but I could not help it. My mind wandered back, I was thinking if this meant anything. And what if it meant something?

I shook my head and forced myself to stop thinking about it. With slow steps I approached my wardrobe and just pulled out random clothes that seemed to fit together. It was not like I needed to dress up for anyone. Not even for Calum. A loose tank and shorts were my choice and I just finished changing when Calum came back into the room. 

He gave me a look and I just knew he was going to start an awkward conversation. That boy just could not shut up. 

"So ... you're up quite early" He scratched the back of his neck and sent me a smile. That smile. It was not a full smile, just like a small tug on the corners of his mouth but it still had that effect of me. The yearning, the desire to lay my hands on him. To kiss him. 

"So are you." I retorted with a small snort, determined not to let my feelings or thoughts show. I was getting good at that. After all, I had some time to practice. Calum nodded his head in response and let himseld fall back into the bed, my bed to be precise. 

"I woke up because you were gone" He had pressed his arm against his eyes as if to shield himself from the sunlight and I pressed my lips together tightly. I needed to remind myself that this was how he usually talked, he would say the same to Ashton. 

"We need to get you a teddybear or something." I mumbled quietly and hesitated before I spoke up again. "It's not like you can sleep in my bed always, what will your future girlfriend think?" I forced out a laugh, trying to joke and failing miserably. The thought of Calum and some girl made my heart ache but I knew once he fell in love, I would be standing beside him, smiling as I congratulated him. 

And I was somewhat fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Calum had not noticed how my voice sounded strange when I joked and he just laughed.

"I'll sleep here until I actually do get a girlfriend. Won't be too soon so you're going to get used to me in your bed." He winked at me with a cheeky grin covering his features and I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to look as if this did not make me nervous in any way. In fact, my heart made an embarrassing jump once again.

"I don't mind that much actually. Just don't cling onto me every morning like a koala. I almost couldn't breathe this morning." I picked up my towel as I spoke, missing how the boy on the bed had widened his eyes and choking quietly on his spit. That I heard actually. I looked back at him and saw how he was struggling for something to say.

"Uhm ... I was clinging onto you?" He stuttered a little, definitely not seeming at ease anymore. I mustered him for a moment, thinking about what to tell him. He would definitely be embarrassed about it, maybe even avoid me. So I nodded my head and kept quiet otherwise as I dismissed the topic with a simple shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah, you just clinged. It was so hot, I thought I was going to die." I joked quietly and picked up the wet towel, throwing it towards the door before I walked over to the bed again, dropping down beside Calum.

'You know as much as I like cuddling with you, I also like breathing.' I let out a soft laugh in an attempt to joke. Calum joined me in my laughter and he looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Are you guys awake?' Ashton's voice could be heard through the thin material of the door. 'Wanna get breakfast together?'

'We'll be right there!' Calum shouted, a little louder than necessary and got up from the bed, pulling me with him.

'Move, lazy ass' he said with a grin covering his features. I let myself get pulled up by him and just chuckled as I made my way to the door, shoving my phone and wallet into my jeans pockets. Calum followed me out of the door and together with Ashton and Michael we left our house. I sped up a little to walk beside Ashton, Michael and Calum talking about something behind us which I didn't want to listen to.  
  
'We are we having breakfast at?' I looked at Ashton and blinked once in surprise when he casually slid his arm around my shoulders before answering. Behind us, Calum and Michael had stopped talking.  
  
'Just Starbucks. Nothing too fancy, I'm sorry' Ashton let out his signature laugh and I could not help but to curl my lips into a small grin at that. Ashton had something about him that made everyone smile.

'I think I can live with that' I had not even finished talking when I felt someone shove me from behind, making Ashton lose his grip on me and Calum squeezing in between us. I let out a surprised gasp and looked at the dark haired boy in mild shock. He however, looked as if nothing happened.  
  
'How about we go out tonight? After all our little boy is finally legal ... Michael said he knows a good place' Calum grinned at both of us, awaiting our reactions. In the meantime, Michael had caught up at us, walking beside me with his hands in his pockets.   
  
'Uhm, okay, I guess?' I tilted my head a little to the side, too surprised to even comment on the fact that he had called me a little boy. Ashton, on the right side of Calum just shrugged with his shoulders.   
  
'I don't mind. As long as we do something, I'm sick of being stuck in our apartment all day long.' Calum seemed satisfied with both our answers.   
  
'Good, then we'll get Luke drunk tonight!' He cheered in an annoying voice and I eyed him warily.   
  
'What's so great about me being drunk? I've already been drunk.' Being underaged had never really stopped me from drinking as the other boys were all older and could buy alcohol. Just do not tell my mom.

* * *

The sun had already set and all of us were getting ready for our night out. I had showered once again and was now positioned in front of my wardrobe, trying to decide on what to wear. I could kind of imagine how girls feel. Closet full with clothes but still nothing to wear.   
  
'Who you're trying to look good for, huh?' Michael stood in the doorframe and looked at me with a shit-eating grin.   
  
'Shut up.' I muttered quietly under my breath, only sparing the older boy a short glance before pulling a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans out of my wardrobe.  
  
'Such an extraordinary choice.' I picked up my wet towel and aimed at Michael's face, hitting him perfectly while telling him to piss off. He raised his middle finger and left. I let out a groan and decided on a loose tank top which matched my pants after a few more minutes. It is not like I had to impress anyone, right?   
  
Once I finished, I left my room to meet up with the other boys, only to find that we were all dressed similar. As always.   
  
'Alright, let's go. I hired a cab because I figured no one of us is going to be sober enough to drive at the end of the night.' Ashton stood up from the couch and walked to the door, waiting for us to follow him. However, I did not pay any attention to the oldest as I had my gaze fixed on Calum. He actually looked like always, black skinny jeans and a shirt that showed off his tattoos and his arms. Oh, his arms. Something about them made me want to claw my fingers in them, scratching over the tanned skin. I shook my head a little, trying to distract myself from these thoughts. Better not get a boner with everyone around.   
  


* * *

I had already downed a couple of shots but stayed seated at the bar, my gaze wandering over the dancing crowd. I did not like dancing or rather, I could not dance at all. The only thing I could manage was to tap my foot in the same rhythm as the music.   
  
'Are you gonna stay there all night?' A very tipsy Calum had positioned himself beside me, his cheeks reddened and his speech slurred.   
  
'You know I can't dance.' I raised my brows while watching him before I let out a surprised gasp as Calum had grabbed a hold of my wrist, pulling me onto the dancefloor.   
  
'I'll show you.'   
  
... Wait, what? Before I could even protest Calum had pulled me up against him, already grinding his hips against mine to match the music.  _Oh._ I could only stand there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do until the dark haired boy placed his hands on my waist to make my hips join his, wanting us to move to the beat together. It did take me a little longer before I was able to loosen up while placing my arms around Calum's shoulders. By now, we were grinding against each other and the air had begun to feel even hotter than before.   
  
'I really want to try something!' Calum had leaned in closer to me, well, even closer than he already was that is. He hesitated for a moment and I could not figure out what he wanted until I felt his plump lips pressing against mine. I widened my eyes only for a moment, my first instinct being to pull away quickly but the alcohol in my system made me decide differently. I pressed my lips back against his and we were soon engaged in an intense tongue game. I could only assume that we were the center of attention as our grinding had almost turned into dry humping.   
  
I broke away after a while, my lungs screaming for air. I panted and looked at him quietly. Calum's eyes had turned dark and the very look caused a shiver to run down my spine.   
  
'I think we should continue elsewhere.'   
  
I nodded.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Calum and Luke share something which they both regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to upload this one earlier because you had to wait so long for the second chapter (:  
> and I suck at smut, I'm so fucking sorry 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and let's be friends? isasaam.tumblr.com

Calum and I had difficulties coming home, our steps being interrupted by occasional make out sessions against walls of random houses we passed by. It felt like an eternity had passed when we finally opened the door. I could not even close the door properly before Calum pressed me against it, his hands instantly underneath my shirt as he let his fingertips explore my skin.   
  
I allowed myself to let my hands wander as well, letting them brush over his shoulders, moving down over his back. Seriously, it should be forbidden for this guy to wear clothes. Calum broke away from my lips to pull my shirt over my head, letting it fall down beside us before he proceeded to pull off his own. I felt myself staring at his fit figure, my eyes wandering over toned chest and taking in everything. I licked over my lips. All I wanted was to run my fingers over his skin and cover his tanned body with marks.  
  
'Bedroom, now ...' I managed to mumble between the kisses he had started to trail all over my neck and jawline. Calum merely slid his hand down to my wrist and pulled me to our room as an answer. My drunken mind only briefly wondered what the other two boys would think when they found our shirts lying next to the front door. However, my mind went blank when I felt Calum's hand on my behind as we walked, squeezing the flesh through the fabric of my skinny jeans. I let out an embarrassing squeek and I could feel him grinning against my neck.  
  
 _'Asshole'_  When we finally made it to our room, Calum wasted no time with pressing me into the mattress of his bed, his hands running down my sides as he situated himself between my legs. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in the way the boy above me ground his hips against mine, our jeans providing a delicious friction. When Calum's lips met mine, I did not hesitate any second to join in as I let my hands wander over his muscular back until I entangled my fingers with his hair, pulling gently on his soft locks.  
  
I almost let a whine slip past my lips when Calum broke away from my lips but it died in my throat once I felt his lips on my neck, instead releasing a soft moan when he began sucking, moving his lips down along my neck to my collarbone, leaving a faint trail of hickeys behind. Pressing my head back against the pillow, I heard myself letting out soft noises, my voice sounding somewhat distant.  
  
Calum let his lips move further down and judging by all the biting and licking, I will be covered in red marks tomorrow. Not that I actually did mind that. I felt my breath speeding up and lifted my hips up when Calum unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down, wanting to help him with that. Skinny jeans were not easy to get off to begin with.   
  
The boy above me was eager, pulling not only my jeans off but also my boxers which left me completely exposed to him. Having already sobered up slightly, I suddenly began to feel self-conscious and moved my hands to cover myself. Calum tsked and pulled my hands away again, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips.  
  
'You don't need to do that, you're beautiful like this ...' I bit down on my lower lip, imagining how I must look like right now. My hair a mess, my lips swollen from the kissing and my normally white skin covered in marks while my face was probably flushed in a deep shade of red. Who actually does look beautiful in this situation? He let out a low chuckle and pressed his lips against mine once again while his hand wandered downwards.   
  
I nearly choked on air when I felt his long fingers wrapping around my length, starting to stroke me while looking deeply into my eyes as if to watch my every reaction. I could not help but to feel embarrassed as he watched me moaning, squirming underneath his touch. When he sped up his movements, I started to thrust up into his grip, not being able to hold my hips still.   
  
Calum snickered and let go of me. I let out a whine at the loss of contact and bit my lip while watching him as he had started to pull off his own jeans together with his underwear.   
  
'I don't have lube ... spit will have to do, okay?' Calum held out three fingers to my mouth and I needed a moment to understand what he meant. When I finally understood, I blushed even harder than before and nodded, parting my lips to suck his fingers into my mouth. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze while I wetted his fingers thoroughly. Calum let out a groan and pulled his fingers out of my mouth, causing an almost obscene pop sound to be heard.   
  
He spread my legs a little to allow himself to settle down between them and I let out a gasp when I felt the first finger circling around my hole, only now realizing how needy I was for him. I could not wait to feel him inside of me. The first finger breached through the tight ring of muscles and I groaned at the feeling.   
  
'Does it hurt?' I shook my head hastily and pressed down against his finger, letting out an embarrassing, needy sound. I could see how the corners of Calum's mouth quirked up into a grin and he let a second finger join the other. I scrunched up my face a little.  
  


* * *

Calum had worked me open with now three fingers inside me, causing me writhe in lust underneath him as my breathing was sped up, resembling panting more than anything. I had my back arched and eyes closed.   
  
'Now ... I need you now' I managed to gasp out between my pants. Calum nodded and pulled out his fingers, leaving me whining at the emptiness. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly. I tensed up, I knew he would obviously be bigger than his fingers but I was not prepared for this. Calum groaned quietly as he continued to push himself in until he was fully seated, giving me time to adjust while he tried to distract me with kisses.   
  
'You can move ...' It honestly took me a while but hey, I was a backdoor virgin until then. Calum nodded and began moving his hips at a slow pace, his hips rocking against mine sensually. I moaned and let my mouth hang open as I gradually relaxed, the pain from before being replaced with pleasure. Calum however, made no signs of speeding up, only letting his thrusts become deeper with every bit, his slow pace allowing me to feel him completely.   
  
His body was pressed against mine, our chest so close by each others that nothing else could have fit between us. My member rubbed against his and my stomach with each of his movements, causing a delicious friction for me. I started moving my hips to meet his thrusts, wanting to feel him even deeper.   
  
At a particular thrust, my vision went white as a shock wave of pleasure exploded in me. I arched my back upwards almost painfully while a moan got caught in the back of my throat.   
  
'There, again ...' My voice sounded like I was begging and yes I was indeed begging. I wanted him to hit that spot again, wanted him to make me feel that again. Looking up at Calum, I could see that he was biting his lower lip and I briefly wondered if he was drawing blood until he hit that spot again, making me moan out his name so shamefully load that I was sure that if the others were there they would have been able to hear.   
  
Calum kept his pace slow, leaving us enough time to enjoy the feeling of being connected like that but I knew I could not last that long anymore. I was tired, worn out and the alcohol in my system impaired my stamina.   
  
'I'm ... I can't much longer' I was only able to stutter as the pleasure running through my veins made it almost impossible for me to form any coherent sentences. Calum nodded and reached down to wrap his fingers around my length once more, stroking me closer to my climax.   
  
It only took a few more strokes and thrusts until I cried out, spurting out my release all over his hand my stomach, tightening around Calum's member almost painfully tight. He let go of me and place his hands on my hips, speeding his thrusts up slightly to reach his orgasm as well, hiding his face in the crook of my neck as he filled me up, a low moan falling from his lips.   
  
We stayed like this for a little while, catching our breaths as we came down from our high.

* * *

I woke up with a groan when the sunlight fell through the windows, making me painfully aware of the fact that we had not closed the curtains last night. It also made me painfully aware of the fact that I had a horrible hangover. I pressed my arm against my eyes, trying to block out the light somehow.   
  
'Luke' I furrowed my brows. Calum's voice was too close to me, why was he not in his bed? And why did he sound like he was in panic? I turned a little to look at him and hissed when I felt a stinging pain shooting up my spine. I widened my eyes upon seeing him. Calum had definite sex hair going on and I could see scratching marks on his shoulders. His naked shoulders. He was naked. I looked down at myself and cursed. I was naked as well.   
  
It took a little before the memories came back and I let out a pained noise.   
  
'Shit' I was merely able to whisper and I felt the bed move. Calum stood up and collected his clothes with shaky motions, putting on his boxers before looking at me with a face filled with worry.   
  
'Look, we should forget about this, okay? I mean, we were both drunk and we're friends, we should keep it that way, okay?' Calum was talking too fast and I needed a moment before I understood. I nodded hesitantly as Calum fled out of the room.   
  
'Sure ...' I whispered quietly as my eyes began to fill themselves with tears.


End file.
